Lucifer (ShatteredRose23)
Lucifer also known as The Strongest Devil was the second devil in history created by Morning Star, having been created by his malice and hatred in order for Morning Star to escape the void of the Underworld. He was the one who waged war against God in Morning Star's place due to the immense hatred he felt for being sealed in the Underworld. He later planned to sacrifice every single devil in the Underworld in order to destroy Heaven, even not wanting a truce after God's Death and the Death of his fellow Satans so in order to stop the war Azazel sent his top three fallen angels to kill Lucifer and they succeeded but the surviving two were hunted and killed by Morning Star as vengeance. He is a key concept in Heavenly Dragon Kings' Rebirth and DxD Black Lamb. And in Heavenly Dragon Kings' Rebirth Morning Star plans to bring him back to life. Appearance Lucifer was a man who looked as beautiful as Morning Star and looked like a clone of him except he possessed long black hair and dark red eyes. He was commonly dressed in attire that looked like a king wearing royal-like attire. Personality Lucifer is shown to be very arrogant and selfish, refusing to back down despite the death of the other Great Satans, his own friends, and the destruction of 39 of the Devil Clans, still trying to follow on his quest to destroy Heaven. He also is shown to hate Morning Star, God, and Heaven as a whole, not caring the price in order to destroy. Morning Star however states that this is to be expected because he carries all of his malice and hatred of the supernatural world. While Ichiro describes Morning Star as a psychopathic child, Lucifer would be described as a narcissistic and hateful man, only caring for his revenge against Heaven and nothing else. His personality is merely a reflection of the power he possess, not possessing any power of creation or protection, only possessing powers to destroy. This is what led to his downfall and death, as the fallen angels were able to take advantage of his lack of defensive abilities to kill him. History In order to devise a plan to escape from the Underworld, Morning Star split his soul into two, Lucifer carrying all his hatred and malice along with the curse and seals that God and Michael had placed on his body. This thus allowed Morning Star to escape from the Underworld but left Lucifer trapped. Out of pity Morning Star later created Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Leviathan from ordinary evil spirits. The Four then became known as the Four Great Satans and the Original Beelzebub constructed the Underworld, giving it a form. When the angels began to fall they were placed in the Underworld and thus the divide between the devil race and fallen angel race was made. Lucifer then took Lilith as his wife and they had a son, Rizevim Lucifer. Despite not being able to escape from the Underworld due to being the strongest he became the Leader of the Underworld and thus carried the status of Leading Domestic Affairs. He would fight against the fallen angels and other enemies and later Alastor became his top executioner and friend. After the death of the Biblical God, the death of his other Great Satans, and the loss of 39 of the 72 Pillar Clans, Lucifer still refused to back down and wanted to destroy Heaven. In order to stop this outcome which would lead to more fighting and death Azazel sent three of his strongest fallen angels, to kill Lucifer. One of the fallen angels trapped the four into a different dimension and sacrificed himself so the other two could kill Lucifer. After the fight the remaining two fallen angels scattered his remains across the various worlds to prevent Morning Star from attempting to return him to his previous state. In outrage Morning Star killed the two fallen angels but because he didn't know of Azazel's involvement, he hasn't tried to kill him. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Possessing Morning Star's malice and demonic aspects, Lucifer possesses a immense amount of demonic energy. It was stated that with his power he was on par to a Heavenly Dragon and could rival a God as a Super Devil however due to his weakened state and the fact that he was trapped in the Underworld, the exact extent of his power is unknown. It is revealed that Lucifer's destructive power was so immense that for short periods of times he could override God's seals and leave the Underworld temporarily however his body and soul would certainly be forced back. Eyes of Lucifer also known as Sight of the First Devil's Sin is the unique ability of Morning Star that was passed along to all his descendants, carrying with them the hatred and malice of Lucifer. They are known to be the strongest devil clan ability in history and are said when fully mastered could cause immense destruction to the supernatural world however the extent of this is unknown due to Lucifer's death. There are three forms of these eyes. There are three forms of these eyes and during his birth Lucifer activated two of them at once. * Eyes of Sin: The first and weakest form only allowing minor telekinesis abilities and granting incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. Although the user can see these things, they also need the physical ability to actually act on the visual information. * Eyes of Pain: The second form that can only be activated by traumatic pain of it's wielder, after realizing that Morning Star was leaving him trapped in the Underworld the betrayal and pain he felt activated this form. In this form, the wielder can mimic weaker forms of other Devil's Clan abilities but only through watching them do it although they still need the skill and physical abilities in order to use the abilities. The eyes of pain also grant the wielder the flames of the eternal darkness, pitch black flames of destruction only be extinguished through magic extraction and the ability to cause powerful hallucinations, illusions, and hypnotism. * Eyes of Death: The third and final form that was only made possible due to the remnants of holy magic left in Lucifer's body after Morning Star's extraction. This gives a Lucifer the power of Seraph over Satan also known as S x S which allows a Lucifer to manipulate sins and curses and to unleash blasts of destructive holy and demonic energy. The way to achieve this form is currently unknown and it is shown to heavily damage the wielder's vision and body as Rizevim states his own father's own body would burn to ashes when using this ability. Immense Speed: Lucifer was noted to be very fast, speed far surpassing even a dragon king. Immense Strength: Lucifer had physical strength on par to a Dragon and it was stated he could easily destroy mountains in the Underworld with punches and kicks. When he was first ejected from Morning Star's body his immense strength created ripples through space. Dragonification: Lucifer possesses the ability to transform into a pitch black serpentine dragon giving him immense smoke and fire magic. Flight: Being a devil, Lucifer can fly and possesses several devil wings. Trivia * Morning Star and Lucifer is a parallel to Ichiro and Dark Ichiro. * According to Lilith, Lucifer loved sweet tasting foods. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Deceased